Look At Me
by Medusa Kim Siska
Summary: Dapatkah aku meminta disisa waktumu. Walau hanya sedikit dari hidupmu, lihatlah aku. Kristao GS


Look At Me

Author : Kim Siska

length : oneshoot

* * *

" Kapan kau pulang Zitao?" Yifan melihat punggung kecil gadis yang masih menatap lepas kearah taman di halaman rumah Yifan yang teduh dan sejuk. Dikedua bola mata jernih itu, Yifan masih menemukan sesuatu yang sama, tatapannya selalu kosong, hampa dan terluka.

.

Tidak bisakah aku menggantikan sosoknya dihatimu Zitao? Pandang aku, rasakan keberadaanku. Apakah terlalu sulit bagimu?

.

" Dua hari yang lalu Yifan. Maaf aku lupa memberitahukanmu." Sebuah senyum manis ia berikan sebagai pemohonan maaf.

" Ya, tidak apa-apa." Yifan membalas senyumannya mungkin lebih tepat sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan oleh bibir tipis itu.

Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu, selama ini kau tidak pernah mengingatku.

" Seperti apa di Amerika?" ia membuka percakapan, mencoba membunuh kesunyian yang meliputi keduanya, tubuh tinggi tersebut duduk bersama bersama Zitao.

Zitao memalingkan arah pandangan kepada Yifan " tidak ada yang menarik. hanya tumpukan buku yang membosankan, orang-orang berambut pirang serta makanan yang semuanya hampir berbahan gandum ." Kekehan terdengar diakhir kalimatnya.

" Kau tidak belajar?"

" Yak! Jangan konyol Wu Yifan. Aku disana untuk belajar." Zitao mendengus kesal, bisa-bisanya pertanyaan seperti itu terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

" Maaf-maaf. Aku tadi sengaja bertanya seperti itu, sepertinya hidupmu bahagia sekali disana." Tanya Yifan yang membuat mimik wajah Zitao berubah sendu.

Aku harap seperti itu. aku sangat ingin melihatmu bahagia, melepaskan semua beban yang mencekik kebebasan hidupmu.

" Ya aku bahagia."

Bohong. Yifan tahu kalau saat ini gadis itu sedang berbohong. Jangan berdusta hanya untuk menunjukkan kalau dirimu baik-baik saja. Lidahmu dapat berkelit membuat sebuah kalimat penuh ketenangan tapi tidak dengan matamu.

Yifan menepuk bahu kirinya " aku bisa meminjamkan bahuku lagi padamu." Ucapnya lembut.

Air mata Zitao turun perlahan membasahi pipi putihnya lalu menjatuhkan kepala dibahu Yifan " aku memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong padamu." Ia terisak, melepaskan rasa sesak dihatinya.

" Sakit Yifan, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya." Suara tangis Zitao semakin keras.

" Aku tahu." Ucap Yifan lirih. Ia menutup mata, membiarkan angin musim semi yang hangat menjadi penyejuk hati kedua insan tersebut.

Dia. Wu Yifan, juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bertahun-tahun belajar untuk mengubur cintanya tapi malah sebuah kerinduan yang terasa saat seseorang yang digilai itu jauh dari pandangan mata.

.

Dapatkah aku meminta disisa waktumu.

Walau hanya sedikit dari hidupmu, lihatlah aku.

.

Bukan sebuah obsesi semata, jujur dan sederhana. Cinta seorang Wu Yifan kepada Zitao bagaikan sebuah bunga mawar yang indah. Akan tetapi, penuh dengan duri yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Kelopak mawar begitu rapuh jika tersentuh tangan-tangan nakal yang mencoba memetiknya tanpa tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan sang bunga.

Seperti diriku saat ini. Kau melindungi dirimu dengan duri dari masa lalu, melukai siapapun yang mencoba menyentuh dasar hatimu. Aku sudah berusaha, aku sudah mencoba. Akan tetapi, yang kudapatkan hanya sebuah luka.

Perisai yang kau ciptakan terlalu sulit untukku lawan. Kau benar, selamanya aku hanya akan menjadi pelindungmu, menjelma menjadi sebuah duri yang akan selalu dibenci karena merusak keindahan dirimu.

Inilah salah satu caraku mencintaimu.

* * *

_**Flashback on**_

" Yifan tunggu!" Weng Li mengejar Yifan dengan mengayuh sepeda sekuat yang ia bisa. Kakinya betul-betul pegal untuk mengikuti kecepatan Yifan.

" Kita harus cepat Weng Li. Ini sudah terlambat 18 menit." Karena terlalu cepat Yifan tidak dapat lagi mengendalikan sepedanya saat melewati tikungan yang licin, ban sepeda Yifan tergelincir menimbulkan suara berdecit dan anak kecil yang masih berusia 8 tahun itu terjatuh.

" Yifan! " Weng Li berteriak panik, segera turun dari sepedanya dan menghampiri Yifan.

" Ahh … sakit sekali." Tangan kurus Yifan memijat diarea sekitar lututnya yang berdarah, rasanya betul-betul pedih hampir saja matanya mengeluarkan air.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" suara halus menghentikan kegiatan Yifan dan Weng Li yang tengah meniup luka Yifan agar lebih baik. Keduanya memandang sosok gadis kecil yang mengerjapkan matanya imut mencoba melihat keadaan Yifan.

" Lukamu parah." Gadis kecil itu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yifan lalu membuka ransel, tangan kecilnya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih. Baik Yifan maupun Weng Li hanya terpaku melihat gadis tersebut.

Siapa?

" Akkhh!" Yifan menjerit saat cairan alcohol ditumpahkan perlahan kelututnya yang berdarah. Sesekali bibirnya meringis kecil saat kapas yang sudah diberi obat merah itu membelai kulitnya yang terluka. Ia mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit dengan dengan memperhatikan sosok kecil yang membersihkan lukanya.

DEG!

Jantung Yifan berdegup cepat saat gadis itu mengangkat kepala. Permen. Gadis kecil didepannya itu memiliki harum seperti permen benar-benar wangi yang manis. Untuk pertama kalinya, diusia yang hanya baru satu digit angka, Wu Yifan merasa terpesona.

" Baiklah sudah selesai." Gadis tersebut menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, ia menatap puas kaki Yifan yang sudah selesai diperban dengan sangat baik dan rapi.

" Terima kasih." ucap Yifan kecil hampir tidak terdengar.

" Iya. Aku pergi dulu ya dan hati-hati, jangan sampai terjatuh lagi." Ucapnya ceria lalu membereskan ransel miliknya kembali.

Tidak! Yifan tidak ingin hanya seperti ini. Ia harus lebih mengenal gadis kecil itu, paling tidak sebuah nama.

" Ayo Yifan keluarkan keberanianmu." Batinnya berteriak.

" Hey siapa namamu!" teriak Weng Li dan gadis kecil tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya.

" Zitao. Huang Zi Tao!" balasnya tak kalah keras. Ia lambaikan tangannya kepada Weng Li tidak lupa dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang terlihat rapi.

Weng Li tersenyum meremehkan kearah Yifan yang masih duduk ditempatnya tadi "kenapa bertanya seperti itu saja sulit sekali?" tanyanya mengejek. Sejak awal Weng Li dapat menebak mimik wajah Yifan yang terlihat sekali penasaran dengan si penolong tadi.

" Aku terlalu gugup"

" Ternyata kau bisa gugup juga Yifan. Apa jangan-jangan?" jari telunjuknya berada tepat di depan wajah Yifan, kedua alis Weng Li naik turun menggodanya.

" Apa!" balas Yifan ketus, mencoba berdiri walau sedikit tertatih.

" Kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu?" tebak Weng Li yang membuat Yifan terdiam. Gadis tersebut menarik, serta penuh dengan aura kebahagiaan. Yifan hanya merasa terpesona disertai degupan jantung yang tidak normal.

" Aku tidak mencintainya tapi disini berdebar tidak beraturan." Jawaban pelan Yifan membuat Weng Li hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Apakah otak anak itu terlalu polos? Tidak sadarkah dirinya, kalau hal tersebut adalah tanda pertama jatuh cinta.

Kau yang pertama kali mengenalkan semuanya

Semua kenangan indah, penuh haru, air mata serta kepahitan

_**Flashback off**_

* * *

" Wah lama sekali tidak kemari." Zitao memperhatikan pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di China itu dengan takjub. Selama 6 tahun ia tidak pernah lagi berbelanja atau sekedar mencuci mata, sudah begitu banyak yang berubah.

" Kau merindukannya?" tanya Yifan yang masih setia berdiri disampingnya, memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik Zitao. Ia mengabaikan seluruh kegiatannya hari ini hanya untuk menemani gadis itu mengelilingi China.

Kruyuk ~ Zitao terdiam lalu dengan gerakkan lambat menatap Yifan yang berdiri mematung ditempatnya " itu suara perutmu?" tanyanya dengan mata jahil.

" Bukan, kau salah mendengar." Elak Yifan dengan sedikit rona kemerahan dipipi. Ia berdehem keras mengalihkan pandangan.

Kruyuk~ kali ini suaranya terdengar lagi dan yang lebih jelas darimana suara itu berasal, Yifan betul-betul mengumpat perut yang membuatnya sangat malu.

" Harusnya kau mengatakan kalau lapar." Zitao menarik tangan Yifan menuju lantai 5 yang terdapat sebuah restoran Jepang yang menjual berbagai macam masakan lezat menjadi tempat kesukaaannya dulu.

Saat kedua orang itu sibuk dengan buku menu masing-masing ditangan mereka, ada seseorang yang menghampiri meja tersebut.

"Yifan!" teriak seseorang yang mengalihkan pandangan Zitao dan Yifan dari buku menu. Pria itu melangkah mendekat tetapi semakin melambat dikala melihat kalau tidak hanya ada Yifan dimeja itu.

" Weng Li!"

.

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

" Yifan."

"Ing." Yifan menjawab tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari psp hadiah dari Zitao di ulang tahunnya yang ke 14 tahun.

" Aku rasa, aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku kepada Weng Li."

Kedua mata Yifan membelalak, jantungnya berdebar keras, ia bukan merasa bahagia. kenyataan yang terlalu transparan itu membelah hatinya, lebih tepat mungkin cintanya.

Gadis itu. sang penolong, ketika Yifan masih berusia 8 tahun ternyata menjadi tetangga barunya.

Sungguh sebuah kejutan yang tak terduga bukan. Gadis yang mampu membuat Yifan yang sangat minim bicara itu jatuh cinta, sekarang berada sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Setiap hari Yifan mencoba mendekatkan diri sampai-sampai temannya disekolah menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih.

Hanya cukup satu tahun untuk dapat menjalin sesuatu yang lebih akrab dengan sang penolong, walau dalam bentuk persahabatan.

Saat itu Yifan berpikir kalau hal itu semacam jodoh, tapi salah. Sedikitpun Zitao tidak pernah meliriknya, karena mata cantik tersebut telah terkunci pada pesona seseorang.

Zitao jatuh pada pesona Weng Li.

Yifan sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kalau Zitao menyukai Weng Li. Dimana saat itu, pipi putihnya merona serta matanya memancarkan sebuah kekaguman.

Ketika cinta datang. Tidak akan ada yang berani membendungnya, tak akan ada yang sanggup melarangnya. Yifan tahu, tidak semua dapat ia miliki karena dalam cinta tak ada kebenaran yang ada hanya keikhlasan.

Sebuah keikhlasan yang penuh luka.

" Wahh … selamat. Sepertinya Weng Li juga mencintaimu Zitao." Senyum Yifan mengembang, tapi jari-jari tangannya menggenggam psp itu sampai menahan emosi agar dirinya tidak berbuat hal yang memalukan. Karena apapun yang dilakukannya nanti Zitao akan tetap menolaknya.

Inilah cinta Wu Yifan.

" Aku akan pergi ke Hongkong untuk mengikuti perlombaan kimia tahun ini."

Weng Li hanya menatap sekilas Yifan yang mengajaknya berbicara empat mata di restoran. Apakah hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu Yifan harus menyeretnya dari kasur yang nyaman atau manusia berwajah datar itu ingin menyombongkan diri?

" Berapa lama?" tanyanya.

" Tiga minggu." Yifan melirik jam tangannya lalu kembali fokus.

" Waktu keberangkatanku sudah dekat. Aku kesini ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Mwo! Kau berangkat hari ini. Kenapa baru kau katakan." Weng Li mendengus kesal, kenapa dirinya yang berada di posisi 'sahabat baik' Yifan harus mengetahui belakangan.

" Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk." Sesal Yifan.

" Iya kumaafkan, jadi katakan permintaanmu. Kalau kau meminta sebuah rumah, maaf aku tidak bisa menyanggupinya." Niat awal ia ingin bercanda, tetapi melihat wajah Yifan yang serius kekehan kecilnya terhenti.

" Aku ingin kau menjaga Zitao dan apapun keinginannya nanti kumohon turuti." Perintah Yifan telak.

Kedua kening Weng Li mengkerut bingung, tanpa disuruhpun ia akan menjaga putri kesayangan Yifan itu.

Kembali ia melirik jam tangan coklat yang melingkar pas di tangan pucatnya. Yifan segera berpamitan dengan Weng Li, sebuah pelukan hangat seorang sahabat.

" Satu lagi, tolong jangan membuat ia menangis."

Weng Li tertegun, ia memandang Yifan yang berlari melewati kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan.

Apa maksud dari semua ini Yifan?

* * *

" Ingg … Weng Li. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan." Tubuh Zitao sedikit bergoyang-goyang gelisah, ia baru pertama kali menyampaikan perasaan suka kepada seorang lelaki.

Oh Tuhan! Jantungnya terlalu berdebar.

" Hey sampaikan saja, kau ini seperti baru mengenalku."

Zitao menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan kasar dari mulut. Setelah dirasanya cukup tenang, ia memandang Weng Li yang lebih tinggi darinya.

" Aku … aku menyukaimu." Kepala itu kembali ia tundukkan, wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

" Kau menyukaiku." Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Sebuah anggukan kecil menjadi sebuah pembenaran dari pertanyaan Weng Li. Kenapa seperti ini, yang ia tahu Yifan sangat mencintai Zitao atau jangan-jangan anak itu-

" Kau sudah memberitahu Yifan." Selidik Weng Li dan kembali Zitao mengangguk kecil, masih belum berani mengangkat kepalanya.

-Membiarkan Zitao mencintainya.

Inikah semua jawaban dari permintaanmu Yifan? Kau tahu Zitao mencintaiku tapi kenapa kau malah melarikan diri bersama kesibukanmu. Membuatku harus menerima semua permintaannya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu." Weng Li menarik Zitao dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu tersentak kaget tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia membalas pelukan Weng Li walau kaku.

" Pengecut! Kau pengecut Yifan." Ia membatin.

* * *

Look At Me

* * *

Hidup di dalam kepalsuan tidaklah mudah. Selama lima tahun ia menjadi seorang pembohong.

Weng Li berperan baik dalam naskah drama yang Yifan susun sebaik mungkin agar Zitao bahagia. Jauh dalam hatinya, tidak ada sedikitpun perasaan istimewa kepada Zitao. Bahkan sampai pria itu menemukan seorang gadis yang betul-betul dicintainya.

Gadis itu dapat menerima saat Weng Li mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Akan tetapi, ia mendesak Weng Li untuk memberitahukan seluruh kebenaran. Ia juga seorang gadis, Zitao yang berada ditengah-tengah keadaan rumit itu pasti menyakitkan.

Sebuah sandiwara yang mempermainkan hidupnya.

Hingga suatu hari hal itu tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Saat Zitao dan Yifan berjalan-jalan disebuah taman, keduannya melihat Weng Li dan seorang gadis tidak dikenal tengah berciuman.

" Weng Li." Suara Zitao terdengar bergetar, Yifan yang berada disampingnya hanya diam.

" Zitao! Yifan!" Weng Li juga kaget. Ia tidak tahu kalau harus tertangkap basah secepat ini.

Melihat tingkah Weng Li yang seperti orang autis, gadis yang tadi berciuman dengannya berdiri langsung dihadapan Zitao.

" Aku kekasihnya." Ucapnya lantang.

Kaki-kaki Zitao melemas, tubuhnya limbung tapi dengan sigap Yifan menahannya. Deru nafas Zitao terdengar tidak beraturan di telinga Yifan. Matanya memerah sampai akhirnya ia terisak pilu.

Yifan menatap tajam kearah gadis itu, membuat rasa beraninya tadi menguap entah kemana. Perlahan ia mundur beberapa langkah. Melihat tingkah laku Yifan, Weng Li segera mendekap kekasihnya.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Zitao disela isaknya.

Lelah.

Weng Li memang merasa lelah. Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuk memutuskan skenario sandiwara ini.

" Karena aku mencintainya." Ucap Weng Li tegas, hatinya miris menatap air mata Zitao akan tetapi hal itu harus ia lakukan.

Tanpa banyak kata Zitao berlari menjauhi tempat itu. ia menutup mulut, menahan tangis.

Baginya itu kejam. Perbuatan Weng Li kejam. Hal ini masih belum seberapa, ia masih belum mengetahui kebenaran lain yang jauh lebih kejam.

Di tempat itu masih ada Yifan, Weng Li dan gadis yang masih bersembunyi dibelakang Weng Li.

Ia takut.

Mata Yifan menyiratkan kemarahan, Weng Li dapat merasakan itu. perlahan telunjuk Yifan mengacung tepat didepan wajahnya.

" Kau … bukan sahabatku lagi!" Kalimat pendek Yifan membuat Weng Li diam seribu bahasa.

Persahabatan yang keduanya jalin selama 19 tahun itu berakhir hanya karena seorang gadis. Ia genggam pergelangan tangan Yifan dengan erat, pria itu membalikkan pandangan.

" Hanya karena hal sepele ini kau memutuskan persahabatan kita Yifan?"

" Kau bilang hal sepele! Hegg … kau tau Weng Li, Zitao lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Air matanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat akan kusesalkan dan hari ini kau membuatnya menangis." Yifan menghempaskan tangannya sehingga cengkraman tangan tersebut terlepas. Ia balik mencengkram kerah baju Weng Li lalu membenturkan punggung sahabatnya itu ke sebuah pohon.

Maka pertengkaran tidak dapat dielak lagi, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang mencoba melerai membantu kekasih Weng Li yang kewalahan dengan perkelahian keduanya.

Wajah Weng Li terlihat sangat parah jauh berbeda dengan Yifan yang hanya ada sebuah tonjolan kecil di pipi bagian kirinya. Ia menggosok darah yang sedikit keluar, lalu meludah tepat diwajah Weng Li. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Weng Li yang terkapar dan orang-orang yang mencoba membantunya.

Yifan marah.

Segala hal yang menyangkut Zitao membutakan logikanya.

_**Flashback off**_

* * *

" Maaf." Ucap Weng Li penuh sesal dengan suara yang benar-benar lirih.

Setelah Weng Li menyampaikan fakta kepada Zitao dan Yifan dahulu, keduanya menjauhi dirinya. Ketika ketiga orang itu lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, ia kehilangan kontak. Yifan yang kuliah di China mengambil jurusan psikolog, Zitao yang pergi ke Amerika dan ia sendiri melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang.

" Untuk apa?" tanya Zitao ketus.

" Untuk semuanya." Weng Li menggenggam tangan Zitao, gadis itu mencoba memberontak tapi Weng Li tidak mau melepaskannya.

Kedua orang yang masih bertaut tangan dan saling memandang itu tidak mengetahui kalau Yifan berdiri tidak jauh dengan 3 gelas kopi pada nampan yang dibawanya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah senyum terukir disertai sebuah kelegaan.

Kisah cintamu mungkin akan terukir kembali Zitao.

Berbahagialah.

" Silahkan kopinya." Seorang pelayan meletakkan kopi dimeja Zitao.

" Tapi tadi temanku sudah mengambilnya. Mungkin anda salah orang." Ucap Zitao halus.

" Ada seseorang yang menitipkan kopi ini kepada saya dan diantarkan ke meja ini. Namanya Wu Yifan, apa ia teman anda." pelayan itu pergi setelah Zitao menganggukkan kepala.

" Sekarang katakan Weng Li, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Setelah mendengar kesediaan Zitao mendengar ceritannya, ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

" Ini tentang Yifan."

.

Hanya sebuah kebenaran yang terucap, penuh dengan batu cadas pembuat luka. Darah yang menetes menjadi sebuah pembuktian betapa tubuhnya perlu kasih sayang.

.

* * *

Look At Me

* * *

Benda tajam dan tipis itu mengiris sedikit demi sedikit kulitnya. Yifan memejamkan mata menikmati rasa sakit tersebut.

Sebuah pengalihan. Inilah cara Yifan melupakan rasa sakit yaitu dengan membuat rasa sakit lain di tubuhnya.

Kulit pucat Yifan memerah. Lukanya semakin pedih ketika air mata yang tanpa sengaja ia jatuhkan itu mengenai lukanya.

Lupakan dia Yifan. Itulah mantra yang selalu Yifan ucapkan.

" Aku bodoh sekali." Ia mendongakkan kepala menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang polos.

.

.

" Yifan!" teriak seseorang diluar sana.

Mata Yifan terbelalak, ia mengenal suara itu. Walau kakinya terasa kaku dan berat dengan segala kekuatan ia berlari menuju pintu. Diambilnya sembarangan kain dimeja lalu mengikat lukanya.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan tubuh Zitao, gadis tersebut berpenampilan berantakan dan air mata tercetak jelas dipipinya.

" Kau …." Desis Zitao berbahaya, jari telunjuk lentiknya mengarah tepat di wajah Yifan. "Brengsek." Ucapnya lagi yang membuat Yifan hampir mati karena terkejut, Zitao semarah ini pasti karena Weng Li-

"Aku sudah tau semuanya."

-memberitahukan kenyataan yang ia simpan sebaik mungkin.

Yifan hanya mampu menunduk diam, ia merasa sangat menyesal. Ia akan menerima akibat dari semua perbuatannya tapi tetap saja ia tidak sanggup jika setelah ini Zitao menjauhinya.

Ia tidak ingin dan ia tidak akan mampu.

Tanpa diduga, gadis itu malah memeluknya sangat erat. Mata Yifan terbelalak, apa benar yang ia rasakan kini.

Zitao memeluknya, apa ia dimaafkan?

" Kau bodoh."

Yifan diam. Masih belum memberi respon.

" Kukira selama ini hanya aku yang sengsara." Zitao melepas pelukannya lalu menatap mata bening Yifan yang ternyata juga menangis untuknya.

" Tapi ternyata kau lebih diperlakukan tidak adil disini."

Yifan menarik tubuh Zitao mendekat lalu memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Dihirupnya aroma gadis yang selalu dipujanya itu. Jika saat ini ia tengah bermimpi, tolong jangan pernah membangunkannya.

" Kau tidak marah padaku." Tanya Yifan.

" Tentu saja aku marah." Zitao menghembuskan nafas panjang digenggamnya tangan Yifan lembut.

" Kau melakukan hal itu untuk kebaikanku Yifan dan maaf selama ini aku menutup mata dengan kehadiranmu disisiku." Ucapnya lembut.

" Yifan."

" Hmm." Yifan hanya membalas dengan suara yang tertahan ditenggorokan.

" Maukah kau menungguku." Yifan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap tepat kemata Zitao.

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Maukah kau menungguku belajar mencintaimu." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Sebuah senyum lebar tercetak jelas diwajah Yifan. Apakah doanya didengar oleh tuhan? Sebuah penantian penuh dengan cinta.

" Tentu."

Yifan mempererat pelukannya, luka sayatan yang ia buat tadi terasa gatal. Akan tetapi, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebiasaan buruknya itu. karena mulai saat ini ia akan membuat sebuah kebiasaan baru.

Membuat Zitao mencintainya.

.

.

.

The end

huaaaa... oneshoot Kristao perdana aku .. XD, karena fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan. maka, diperlukan masukan yang membangun.

oleh karena itu review ya readers ... salam sayang Kim Siska


End file.
